cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pit-Stain/Favorite and Least Favorite Songs (copyrighted)
My gut is telling me that I'll be slaughtered today... Note that I'll rank Cytus Alive songs in one list, not in their respective chapter. Chapter 1 Retrospective: One of the best J-pops in the game, and the chart is so good. Chemical Star: The gentle tunes are quite addicting. Secret Garden: If it wasn't for the enhanced chart, this song would rank very low on the list. Light up my LOVE: J-pop is soh gud... Les Parfums de L'Amour: A jazzy/funky song with cute vocals. DRG: The piano tunes here feel epic. The Silence: Many users rank this song high on the list, but not me. It's just good... Hot Air Balloon: KAWAII! Visions: Don't get me wrong, I like this song, but it's still not as good as Chemical Star. Ververg ver.B: Decent... Ververg: Half-decent... Chapter 2 Nocturnal Type: I adored this song before the chart was enhanced. This used to be my favorite song in the game before ver 6.0. It just feels so epic...and nocturnal. :3 Green Eyes: See Secret Garden. Sacred: Rabpit's songs never stop to amaze me. They're just astonishing... Sanctity: ^ Iris: Weird vocals? Who cares!? The drum beats heats up the excitement of the song. Hard Landing: I absolutley love this song. Just like Rabpit, yamajet's songs never stop to amaze me. Precipitation/Precipitaion ver.B: This is how ICE should've composed most of his songs. Serene and perfectly placed piano notes make this song my favorite ICE song that consists of piano. Entrance: Not too fond of this song, but the chart is insane! (in a good way of course) Precipitation at the Entrance: Kind of meh, if you ask me... Chapter 3 Otome: HAELP! I CAN'T STOP PLAYING THIS SONG! Libera Me: Epic choir mixed with violin and piano. That's Cranky for ya. Saika II: This is probably my favorite hidden song. The remix is perfect, and Saika was already perfect. Saika: Japanese songs are composed with very unique instruments, and this song is unique. Prismatic Lollipop: Cute song with an upbeat tune. The SFX here is a signature of DJ Mashiro and 3R2. Halcyon: xi is finally in Cytus, and came up with his most succesful piece! I still prefer the higher ranked songs, though. COSMO: Hatsune Miku. 'Nuff said. The Riddle Story: This song may sound nostalgic, but I'm not too fond of it. Spectrum: Great vocals, but doesn't manage to score high on the list. The Black Case: Uhh...I don't like this song. There are many better KB songs out there. Chapter 4 Beyond: Best Rabpit song. So calm and gentle... Area184: I may dislike the chart, but this song has some funky space beats and choir, and its awesome. Landscape: Feels like listening to a band of the 90's, and I love it. Skuld: The quite tune in this song makes it sound spooky. Parousia: I love the dubstep part in this song. Evil Force: Heavy metal rock excites me! The lyrics are so epic too! Sweetness and Love: DJ, strong beats and cute SFX. That's what you get from a DJ Mashiro and 3R2 collaboration. Future World: Is this a chiptune song? I dunno, the 8-bit tune sounds so good nonetheless. New World: Underrated song. It's just so cheerful! The vocals deserve some appreciation too. Darkness: I enjoy rap, but V.K. and rap don't go together. Plus, the piano starts only at the end, which is dissapointing. Chapter 5 Dino: Epic choir, dubstep and rap are perfect to represent a song about a dinosaur apocalypse. Cranky, you're a genuis. Total Sphere: Despite my hate for the 8-grouped notes here, this piece by Tsukasa is actually a great song. Recollections: Sounds so romantic... Chocological: Yes...This song actually appeals to me... Sleepless Jasmine: Yes...This song actually appeals to me too... Holy Knight: Holy... Just A Trip: Not a big fan of this trip, but it still doesn't stop me from liking its cheerful tunes. Zauberkugel: Trumpets yeah! Biotonic: Meh. Majestic Phoenix: Meh #2. Chapter 6 Selfish Gene: I'm obsessed with this one. The vocals. Are. So. Good. The Blocks We Loved: Please don't hate me, oniichan. It's for the sake of Tetris. Colorful Skies: 3R2 GOODNESS ONCE AGAIN!!! Dragon Warrior: I love me some vocaloids. :3 It's A Wonderful World: ^ Logical Steps: I don't know why, but this song always makes me laugh. XD Niflheimr: What. Astonishing. Track. Bloody Purity: The piano is good here, but still doesn't manage to rank up high. Old Gold: Pico did the vocals, but for some reason, this song didn't appeal to me a lot... Realize: I was expecting some good J-pop, but I got a mediocre one instead... Chapter 7 The Last Illusion: This song, is AWESOME! The melody is so addicting. I wish Kiryu made more songs like these instead of making mediocre ones... The Black Lair: Sakuzyo has finally made his debut in Cytus! I was waiting for this moment from the first time I started playing osu! This song he brought is beyond epic! Rainbow Night Sky Highway: MOAR SAKUZYO GOODNESS!!! Quantum Labyrinth: Feels like a funky space song, just like Area184. Musik: Now that's how you make chiptune songs! Hercule: The instruments used here make this song so enjoyable to play. Aquatic Poseidon: What an underrated song. The dubstep here is great! Galaxy Collapse: Another space-related song? Hell yeah! It may be really good, but doesn't manage to score higher on my list. Gate of Expectancey: Epic...So epic... L series: I feel so left alone for not liking this song... Chapter 8 Laplace: Best Sakuzyo song! The drum beats here are amazing! Her Sword: This is the first time I hear a vocaloid sing in english, and it's just stunning. Code 03: Another vocaloid song, and it's good yet underrated. Reverence: Sounds very gentleman-ish and sophisticating. The beats and the piano are great. Masquerade: As expected from M2U, you'll hear some violin and harmonica throughout the song, and I love it. Morpho: I don't know what instruments were used here, but whatever this song is, it's just so damn good. Slit: DUBSTEP! Slit O and I: Both songs are simply astonishing, so I ranked them together. AXION: Sakuzyo did this, but I'm not too fond of this song. Q: This song is overrated. Seriously, I don't understand what's so good about it. It's just the same tune and pattern all over again. Scherzo: *no comment was added here* Chapter 9 To Further Dream: Man, I wish Shinichi Kobayashi could bring more of his song into Cytus or Deemo... COMA: This song is...OMG! It's so darn good! GUMI at its best! And this song is sung in Tagalog. How unique. Warlords of Atlantis: Underrated song. Whenever I play this song, I remember the Atlantis Disney movie, and that movie was part of my childhood. Qualia: This song depicts humans' unconsciousness, and that's what I feel about it. You can hear vacuum cleaners here...lel. Oriens: Eastern style song with beats, just like Saika. Saika is still better though. Brionac: I don't know how it made it into Cytus, I don't know the team after this song, but whatever it is, this song is simply amazing. First Gate: My favorite NeLiME song, even though I'm not a big fan of him. The rock guitar part is probably the best thing about this song. Hey Wonder: Even though it's placed 8th, this song appeals to me a lot. East West Wobble: Another eastern style song, but I'm not sure if this is Chinese or Korean. A great song nonetheless. First Gate Overdrive: I loved the heck out of First Gate, but not this one, and I dunno why, even though both are composed by the same instruments. Codename : Zero: Flame me, kill me, eat me alive, 'cause that's the truth: I hate Codename : Zero. The pattern is annoying and repetitive, and the gabbers never appealed to me. I have to give credit to the dubstep though. This song is probably on the list of my most hated songs. Chapter 10 Freedom Dive: You may have noticed the pattern that I always put the popular/hard songs in the middle or bottom of the list, but not this time. Whoever you are, you have to admit that this song is a masterpiece, because HAPPY HARDCORE!!!!! Set Free: What an emotional song. The vocals are probably one of the best in the game. YURERO: I enjoy bouncing to this song (I'm so lame at this...) Red Eyes: An underrated RGB song. The beats are overwhelming here. Halloween Party: Whoever thought a song related to Halloween would be this awesome!? XD Do Not Wake: The guitar tunes gives this Mexican feeling. The WUB-WUB part is my favorite here. Twenty One: This song is the trickster/troll of Cytus songs (along with Hay Fields), but that doesn't stop it from sounding awesome and stunning. Solar Wind: So repetitve...but do I here a little of dubstep here? Gatorix: Sounds epic, but not epic enough. Finite Circuit: Finite!? More like, Infinite Circuit. This song is a repetitive, monotonous and crappy song that bores me to no absolute end. It feels like forever, and I hate it... Chapter 0 #Megaera: This song was the most song I was excited to play ever since Chapter 0 was announced. Usually, everytime I start playing a new chapter, I start of from the first song to the last one, but not this time. I instantly rushed to Megaera to test out the song I hyped. I got what I was expecting: An underrated gem. Epic rock guitar, beats, and piano, also a very well-designed chart. This song definitely deserves to sit on the throne of my favorite song of all time. #Process: Best song with vocals and best Tsukasa song ever. I wish Tsukasa could make more songs with vocals, but his non-vocal songs are still great. #Shoot Out: TSUKASA! MAKE MORE SONGS WITH VOCALS GOD DARN IT!!! #LNS OP: Despite being the easiest song, this song NEVER bores me. The tune is so addicting. Probably my favorite Hoskey song. #Endless Journey: Underrated. I never found this song boring, it only tries to depict what an endless journey feels like, and it does it perfectly. The vocals are so good here. #Blue Eyes: Best Persona song! Another reason why Chapter 0 is the best chapter ever. #Diskord: Best Sta song.....this chapter is the domain of my favorite songs from each artist. XD #Infernus: MOAR HEAVY METAL GUITAR FROM ALPHA LEGION! The lyrics are epic, just like Evil Force. #Violet: I may have criticized the chart for its repetitveness, but this song still sounds awesome. eyemedia should stick to piano though... #Azucar: I don't know what I was expecting from this song. It never had any appeal to me whatsoever, and Rabpit composed it, one of my favorite artists in the game. Maybe I'm not a fan of Latin Jazz... Chapter S #Chaotic Drive: switchworks made a symphonic remix...*mindblown* #Rain of Fire: The rock guitar part is overwhelming! I never knew Ice Bird was capable of making such epic tracks. #Molto Allegro: A great remix. The piano tunes are quite nice here. #LVBNR5 Weiß: This remix sounds peaceful until the choirs suddenly start heating up...and that's awesome. #LVBNR5 Schwarz: "Three words: Epic rap remix." #Outsider: So gentle... #Requiem: This is probably my favorite eyemedia song (or is it Knight of Firmament?). Anyway, dubstep sounds perfect for a remix, with organs and choirs added to the mix. #Vivere La Vita: This song PERFECTLY depicts a serial killer's life...by using gentle piano tunes...? #The Purified: I prefer Hoskey using vocaloids instead. This song is good regardless. #Revoluxionist: Meh... Chapter K #Knight of Firmament/Lord of Crimson Rose: I couldn't help myself, I had to put those two together. Both have some mindblowing vocals. #Predawn: Harmonica... #Music. The Eternity of Us: Underrated song. the vocals are cheerful and nice. #Forbidden Codex: The choir is spooky here...but I love it! #The Red Coronation: eyemedia does it again with his astonishing piano tunes. #Where You Are Not: *cries* #The Way We Were: Loli...erm, I mean...CUTE TRACK! #The Sanctuary: I wasn't impressed with this one. It's just piano for the rest of the song... #The Fallen Bloom: For a song that depicts the battle bewteen the two girls, this song is not epic in any particular way. The vocals are just...meh... Cytus Alive #Alive: Buried: Spooky background tune and strong drub beats...noice. #Alive: The Lost: I LUV THIS SONG! SO MUCH THAT I HAD TO TYPE IN CAPS! SO MUCH THAT I COULDN'T BRING THE REASON FOR PLACING IT SECOND! #Alive: Disaster: Guitar rock and neat vocals. This song never bores me. #Alive: Cytus: I can't identify the instruments used here, but this song is so loud it hurts my ears! But at the end, you'll here some gentle piano tunes... #Alive: The Silence: Repetitive...BUT THIS SONG IS SO NICE! #Alive: Loom: Cytus main theme. 'Nuff said. #Alive: Vanessa: I'd say it's just decent, but the feels still take over me whenever I play this song. ;_; #Alive: The New World: It's only one note.....but this song, it's so cheerul! If this song had an actual chart, It would've honstley ranked high on the list. #Alive: Operators: It's just notes for the whole song, with two drags at the end...it's boring, but the song is nice. #Alive: Another Me: There's absoletley NOTHING exciting about this song. The pattern keeps repeating all over again! The only thing that I'll give credit to is the vocals...they're quite nice. Chapter R #Let's Go On An Adventure: Cute and addicting tunes with a well-made chart. This song never stops surprising me. #Jump To The Future: I thought I read "Soft Landing On The Future" in the trailer. I was a bit disappointed, but this song is surprisingly good, because BEER! #VitMaster: It gives this feeling of playing an old school JRPG, which makes me wonder if Sakuzyo was a fan of it. TP-wise, this song is very easy. #Fight With Your Devil: Feels epic in a chiptune-ish way. #Hay Fields: Finally! An ICE song that appeals to me! #Conflict: *no comment was added here* #Conflict (YM2151 Edit): Even when remixed in 8-bit goodness, this song still sounds awesome. #Theme of Kingdom No.8: I'm a big fan of KB's Kingdom No.8 OST, and this song is so fun to play. #Adventure: Epic! Reminds me of the original Zelda on the NES. #Dream (Chiptune Edit): So...soothing...but the chart is meh... #Devil in Wonderland: Just because I placed it at the bottom of the list, doesn't mean it's bad by any means. The song stuns me with its choir and retro devilish tunes. Still doesn't rank as high as the afore-ranked songs. Category:Blog posts